


Hi Gyu Doctor! Part 1

by oursweetfate



Series: Infinitely Infinite [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I love Woogyu so much, M/M, What Woogyu has done to my brain?, Woogyu is main OTP for me, i love infinite so much, the effect of infinite's love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursweetfate/pseuds/oursweetfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dokter Gyu harus menangani pasien "tersayang"nya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Gyu Doctor! Part 1

Kim Sunggyu, memasuki ruang prakteknya dengan wajah gembira. Hari ini ia harus menemui seseorang dan merupakan satu-satunya pasiennya. Nam Woohyun. Kapten dan  _ace_  tim basket Woolim Academy. Siapa pun di Woolim Academy bisa dipastikan mengenalnya, baik itu dosen maupun mahasiswa. Selain jago dalam bidang olahraga, bahkan hampir di segala jenis olahraga, ia juga dikenal karena wajahnya yang tampan serta kepribadiannya yang supel. Karena itu, tak heran jika setiap hari ia mendapatkan surat, hadiah ataupun pengakuan cinta dari cewek bahkan cowok.

Sudah sebulan Woohyun menjadi pasiennya lebih tepatnya sejak hari pertama ia menjadi dokter magang di klinik Woolim. Woohyun dibawa ke klinik oleh teman-teman satu timnya. Ia mengalami cedera di bahu hingga harus diperban. Awalnya ia mencoba protes dengan mengatakan bahwa akan ada pertandingan final basket antar tim basket Woolim dan Teen Top Academy dalam waktu dekat. Karena itu ia merasa ia harus berlatih keras agar mereka bisa meraih kemenangan. Namun, semua protesnya langsung ditolak oleh dokter Park yang merupakan dokter ahli di klinik ini. Dokter Park bahkan mengancam Woohyun dengan mengatakan akan mengeluarkan surat keterangan dokter dan menyerahkannya langsung pada pelatihnya. Ancaman dokter Park sontak membuat Woohyun terdiam dan menurutinya. Apalagi karena dokter Park terkenal sebagai orang yang menepati semua perkataannya.

Woohyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus beristirahat satu bulan dan dilarang bermain basket. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tersenyum padanya. Karena hari ini ia sudah bisa melepas perbannya dan masih ada waktu lima belas hari lagi sebelum pertandingan final dengan Teen Top Academy.

Bisa dikatakan Woohyun bisa pulih dengan cepat karena ia rutin memeriksakan cederanya pada Sunggyu yang ditunjuk oleh dokter Park untuk merawatnya. Walaupun Sunggyu secara teknis hanya mengikuti perintah yang diberikan dokter Park. Hubungan Woohyun dan Sunggyu pun cukup dekat meskipun mereka baru “berteman” satu bulan. Bagi Sunggyu, waktu satu bulan ini adalah waktu yang menyenangkan. Tak pernah terlintas di benak Sunggyu bahwa ia dan Woohyun ternyata memiliki banyak persamaan terutama segala sesuatu yang menyangkut stroberi. Mulai dari kue hingga  _cologne_  yang beraroma stroberi.

Ia banyak mengetahui hal baru tentang Woohyun ketika Woohyun dengan cerewet menanyainya begitu banyak pertanyaan dan kemudian memberitahukan informasi tentang dirinya sendiri pada Sunggyu. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Woohyun, dalam hati tentunya, karena Woohyun berinisiatif untuk berbicara dengannya yang sangat pemalu dan bagi Sunggyu memulai percakapan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya merupakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Hal itu sama saja dengan menyuruhnya lari dua puluh kali mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola Woolim Academy yang terkenal sangaaat luas itu.

Mereka bahkan sering bertemu dan makan di luar area akademi. Dan tentu saja hal itu lagi-lagi merupakan inisiatif Woohyun dengan alasan ingin mengenal Sunggyu lebih dekat lagi. Sunggyu bukannya tak ingin berinisiatif mengajak Woohyun duluan, tapi kesempatannya selalu direbut Woohyun. Mungkin bukan hanya kesempatan saja yang direbut darinya, tapi juga hatinya. Ya. Nam Woohyun sudah merebut hatinya bahkan semenjak ia pertama kali bertemu Woohyun di klinik. Ia menyukai Woohyun. Tidak, bukan hanya suka, tapi ia mencintai Woohyun. Ya. IA MENCINTAI NAM WOOHYUN. Tapi Sunggyu belum bisa mengatakannya. Atau mungkin takkan pernah mengatakannya. Karena baginya, bisa melihat Woohyun dari dekat sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tak ingin berharap lebih. Ia takut pertemanan yang baru saja mereka jalin menjadi rusak dan Woohyun menjauhinya jika ia mengatakan perasaannya.

“Kamu sudah boleh bermain basket lagi. Tapi jangan lupa tetap berhati-hati. Jangan sampai mengalami cedera yang sama.” kata Sunggyu memperingatkan Woohyun sambil melepaskan perbannya.

“Hmmm… Gyu-hyung, apakah hyung akan datang dipertandingan nanti?” tanya Woohyun ragu-ragu pada Sunggyu yang kini sedang sibuk menuliskan hal yang boleh dan tak boleh dilakukan Woohyun. Ia harus menulisnya karena Woohyun selalu saja  _lupa_  mematuhinya.

“Mungkin.” jawab Sunggyu sambil mengangkat bahunya.

“Hyuuung… Datang ya… Aku mohon.” kata Woohyun sambil menatap Sunggyu dengan tatapan memelasnya. Ia tahu Sunggyu tak pernah bisa menolak tatapannya itu.

“Kenapa?” tanya Sunggyu. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju galon air mineral untuk mengambil air untuk dirinya dan Woohyun.

“Aku ingin hyung hadir dan memberikanku semangat. Berjanjilah hyung akan datang” jawab Woohyun tanpa menatap Sunggyu. Ia malah menatap lantai seolah-olah lantai adalah sesuatu yang menarik baginya.

“Hmm… Baiklah. Hyung janji. Hyung akan datang ke pertandinganmu. Tapi sepertinya ada maksud lain yang kamu sembunyikan.” kata Sunggyu sambil menyerahkan segelas air pada Woohyun. Ia menatap penuh curiga pada Woohyun karena menurutnya tingkah laku Woohyun hari ini sangat aneh.

“Hmmm… Sebenarnya… A-aku menyukai seseorang dan berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Aku ingin hyung hadir untuk memberikanku semangat.” kata Woohyun malu-malu sambil meminum airnya hingga habis hanya dalam sekali teguk.

_Praaangg!_

Gelas yang dipegang Sunggyu pun terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh berserakan di lantai. Begitu pula dengan hatinya.

**∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞**


End file.
